


Who she is

by Wassereis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wassereis/pseuds/Wassereis
Summary: After being interrupted at the trailer, Betty reflects on her life and the choices she made. What will she do, now that Jughead has become a southside serpent?First uplaod on Riverdale ever, I hope you enjoy it. English is not my first language and maybe I should have read over it a few times more, so have mercy and enjoy! ♥I could possibly add some more to the story if anyone wants that!





	Who she is

It was a hard week. Everything falling into pieces, but also in place. Jason Blossoms killer, his own father. The drug ring. She wasn't too sure the serpents weren't involved. Sure, she trusted Jughead, but she also knew how much he loved his father despite the neglect, the drinking. Was he just ignoring the facts?  
Informations rushed through her mind, trying to determine if she saw clearer than Jug did.  
The moment at the trailer, when he told her he loved her. It had been perfect. The honest expression on his face. The full feeling in her chest, pure happiness, spread through her, made it easy to fall into his arms. She had been ready for it. More than ready, how many times had she imagined her first time. A soft bed, shy kisses, candles. But this had been a trailer park, no softness in their actions, it had been a burning fire of passion. The way he had pulled her flush against her on the kitchen counter of the trailer. It had felt as she had caught fire herself.  
The actions not the fantasies of a young girl, but the perfect reality of her. Not what her mother would want her to do, not what everyone expected of good, sweet Betty.  
Just her and Jughead, just them. No expectations, no rules and no pretending.  
But then as the cherry on top they had been interrupted. By the southside serpents no less. Jug had quickly pulled his shirt back on and when she peeked around the corner, he had worn the leatherjacket, a proud smile on his face.  
Just perfect. Her fingernails digging into her palms. She hated how weak her voice sounded when she called his name. The look in his eyes had said it all. Uncertainty, a knowledge of her opinion, that she wouldn't, couldn't accept him joining a dangerous gang.  
She had rushed back inside, put her clothes back on and when she stormed out, the serpents had been gone, just as her perfect moment, shattered to a million pieces.  
Jug hadn't said a word. But she felt his eyes on her back as she stomped through the muddy trailerpark, the sign taunting her with bright colors and a happy life.  
At home she had cried, not even letting Polly into her room. Outside her door everyone played happy family, as it always had been, just a shell. She had imagined her life with Jughead so many times before, him an author, pretty children, she working for the newspaper, maybe even be the director. Happy homelife, happy at work, happy with each other, perfectly beautiful children. Everything could have been perfect. 

Over the next week she got a few messages from Jughead, but she didn't answer. No, thanks Mr. Serpent. Stubbornly she had kept quiet to her friends, even to Veronica. She knew Archie would freak out if he knew. But she had thought about it. What did perfect mean?  
She had been happy with Jughead the way he was, did a jacket really change that? She was worried about the people he surely hung out with. Would it change him?  
She was too caught up in the fake world she had grown up with. Her mum giving her all these 'perfect family' images, although she had never been really happy with it. She felt that something was wrong on a deeper level, even when she was still a child, when she heard her parents argue late at night. When they ignored each other for weeks, not even looking at each other.  
That was far from perfect.  
But those ideas seemed to be branded deep, as she fell back to them again and again. But she had her own mind, she was her own person. And she wasn't the perfect presentable daughter, she was a strong woman. She loved Jughead and she had hated how others had let him down, without reason. She might have a reason, but nothing that had been proven as right. She didn't know if he would change. But she knew that Jughead had felt enough heartbreak over people he loved leaving him. And how dare she to do this to him. She decided to fight the ideas, fed to her since childhood, and become what she wanted to be, who Jughead saw her as, who she really was inside.  
No expectations, no pretending.  
She fought back her tears over her own decisions and the miserable life her mother led, which she wished upon her as well. Now was the time to do the right thing, before it was too late.  
She grabbed her phone and send Jughead a meassge. 'Are you home?'. She changed back from her pajamas to a light blue dress and a jeans jacket. Her phone buzzed somewhere on the bed. She picked it up and read Jugs message. 'Yes, at the trailer.'  
Without writing anything else she got up and tiptoed down the stairs. She took her mothers car keys, wrote a quick apology on the notepad on the fridge and headed outside.  
When she pulled up in front of F.P.s trailer there was light in the windows, the Tv was flickering. She got out and locked the car, went up the porch and knocked on the door.  
She played with the hem of her coat nervously when Jughead opened the door. He wasn't wearing his jacket, but sweatpants and a faded grey shirt and his beanie, of course.  
'Hey' she whispered. He frowned a little, but stepped aside to let her in. She went past him, took off her coat and sat down on the couch. Some black and white movie was playing on the TV.  
Jughead sat down next to her.  
'Betty I..' She interrupted him. 'No, stop Jug. I need to say all this.' She took a deep breath and his eyesbrows raised, still a little skeptical.  
'I know, you must have felt like.. I left you. I thought about us. After what I saw.. with the serpents and the jacket.' She could see him closing off, like he was preparing for the worst. She grasped his hands and smiled weakly. 'Im not finished yet Jug. So, after what I saw, I realized, my reaction was exactly what I always despised. Im worried, that you will change, but Im ready to be by your side. I always had this image of a perfect family, but that's not what I want Jug. I want you and I don't care what the others will say. I know you, you are a good person, you will not let others change you. You still are who you were before.' She looked him in the eyes. 'I love you Juggie.'  
Betty sees his eyes watering and he pulls her into his arms. Then he moves back a little.  
'I really thought you would leave me. Betty you know that Im one of them now.' Betty nods. 'I know, and Im not totally happy with that, but we'll work it out, together, ok?' He nods and a smile starts to form on the corner of his lips. He leans down and kisses her softly, his hands circling her waist, pulling her closer again.  
And Betty is feeling the happiness filling her again. This is what she wants.


End file.
